Metal Gear: AANDM
by DCB0428
Summary: A mission to stop a new Metal Gear with the help of some unexpected allies... And what does A.A.N.D.M. stand for! Please R&R! Rated for strong language and violence.


"Snake? Snake? Snaaaaaaaake!!!" Otacon's voice blared over Codec.

"What the hell, Otacon?" Snake asked angrily, his sleep disturbed. He turned over in his bed. It was just like Otacon to disturb him now. "Well?"

"Sorry! Bad time?" asked Otacon timidly.

"It's four AM, Otacon. Just because I'm the legendary Solid Snake doesn't mean I don't need sleep," said Solid Snake, extremely agitated now.

"Well... Sorry. But this is important!"

"Better be pretty damn important," grumbled Snake.

"We think- we being, Campbell and myself- wait, no, not think, know," Otacon stammered.

"Spit it out!" ordered Snake strictly.

"FOXHOUND's building another Metal Gear in Antarctica!" yelled Otacon.

There was a silence. "Otacon. You are absolutely sure that they're building a Metal Gear?"

Another silence. "Well, no..." admitted Otacon sheepishly.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T THIS WAIT UNTIL MORNING?!?!?!" raged Snake.

On the other side of the Codec, it looked like Otacon was about to cry.

"Snake?" asked Meryl's voice. She was laying next to Snake in the large bed of the luxury cruise liner they were staying on.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Snake!" Otacon apologized as he flickered off-screen.

"Why were you just yelling?" asked Meryl.

"Otacon..." mumbled Snake, settling back down in the bed.

She sat up "What? Does he miss you?" asked Meryl with a tired smile.

"Something about a new Metal Gear that FOXHOUND's building that he's not even sure about," Snake said, shutting his eyes tight "He's probably going to call back in the morning, so don't worry about it,"

"Isn't that a little bit serious?" asked Meryl, laying back down.

"I'm tired," complained Snake, putting his head under the pillow.

Snake awoke to find Meryl not in the bed. Light was flooding into the room by the open blinds. She had been up. He pulled himself out of the bed and dressed quickly. As he was about to leave the room, an abrupt ringing sound echoed through his ears.

"Morning, Snake!" said Otacon's cheerful voice "Sorry about last night,"

Snake was silent, half pissed off at Otacon, half too tired to talk.

"Anyway," continued Otacon, his face changing from happy to serious "About the Metal Gear- You know what? I'll let you talk to the colonel,"

"Good idea," muttered Snake.

"Snake?" asked Roy Campbell "This is Colonel Campbell. Can you hear me?"

"Just fine," said Snake dryly.

"Good. As Hal may have told you, we have reason to believe that they are constructing a new Metal Gear in Antarctica. Strange occurrences, unauthorized tests, and a huge,  
unidentified building has been detected in the ice," Roy briefed. "We believe FOXHOUND is behind it... Again,"

"Who else," said Snake thoughtfully.

"I don't know how to put this the right way, but I'll be frank: I'm sorry to disturb you on your honeymoon, but could I trust you and Meryl to check it out?"

"Colonel. You're really pushing it," Snake said plainly.

"I understand your unwillingness to go, Snake, but look at these satellite pictures Mei Ling got,"

The colonel left and the voice of a young girl came on "Snake? This is Mei Ling. How's the honeymoon?" asked Mei Ling.

"Be a lot better if there wasn't another Metal Gear rampaging around," he answered irritably.

"I didn't want to believe it," said Mei Ling, sounding a tad bit worried "But look at these!"

A picture flashed onscreen. A barren, snow covered landscape.

"So what?" asked Snake.

"Look," ordered Mei Ling, zooming in on the photo. A large, black object became visible. Snake squinted as it became larger.

"It... looks like Rex," Snake murmured slowly.

"At first..." she changed the picture and zoomed in again. It looked like Metal Gear Rex in a way, but not quite.

"It changed," said Snake in disbelief.

"I have a feeling this Metal Gear has been upgraded quite a bit since you last saw it. I think it might be able to transform and adapt to it's battlefield and surroundings," said Mei Ling sadly.

Snake groaned in frustration "You and the colonel call Meryl. I need to think about this,"

Mei Ling frowned and flashed off-screen. Snake felt like trashing the room. This was his first freaking day on vacation! The first freaking day!!! He should have figured something like this would have happened. He sighed and grabbed his box of cigarettes, pulled on out, lit it and went outside. It was a hot summer day, and the sun seemed to be targeting the boat Snake was standing on. He wished he didn't have to worry about the Metal Gear, not right now. He was on a small platform that overlooked the main deck. Beside him on the platform were three other rooms and the captain's cabin.  
Around him, the sound of waves, people talking, and a band playing reached his ears. He walked down the stairs to the main deck and rounded a corner. There was a large dining area, a live reggae band,  
and Liquid Snake?!?! He was sitting alone at a small table. Snake thought quickly. What should he do? He didn't wan't to run up and confront him. He had to keep quiet. He ducked back behind the corner and called Colonel Campbell.

"Your not going to believe this," Snake whispered as soon as the colonel's face flickered on-screen.

"What? What is it?" asked Campbell surprised.

"Liquid Snake is sitting at the dining area," said Snake through his teeth.

"WHAT?" asked the colonel, shocked. "I thought he was dead!"

"Me too. And I killed him!"

Snake looked around the corner again. He was still sitting there, but now he had a bowl of Coco Puffs in front of him. The colonel started to say something, but Snake had already called Naomi, who didn't work at FOXHOUND anymore.

"Naomi..." Snake hissed as soon as her confused face appeared.

"Snake?" she said in suprise.

"What do you know about Liquid's mysterious coming back to life?" he asked.

"What?"

"Liquid Snake is sitting at a table in the resturaunt of the ship I'm on eating Coco Puffs,"

"You know the Coco Puffs part really took away from it," said Naomi weakly.

"I've never known you to joke around Naomi. Now tell me what you know about his reincarnation. I know you know something. It's in your eyes,"

Naomi's eyes shifted. "Listen," she said seriously "I can't tell you now,"

"What can't you tell me?" he asked.

"I-I'll call you back. Tonight,"

"Wha-" he started, but she was gone. He tried calling back, but no response.

"Colonel, Naomi knows something about it," Snake said, switching back to the colonel's frequency.

"What?" he asked.

"She didn't say, but she's calling me back tonight. I'll tell you then,"

"OK..." said Campbell reluctantly, going off-screen.

"Fuck," muttered Snake as he turned the corner to see Liquid gone. But he did see Meryl sitting at a few tables away. She was staring vacantly at the ocean. He pulled up a chair and sat down. She turned toward him with a worried look on her face.

"Snake," she said thoughtfully, looking at him with a weak smile.

"I'm taking it the colonel told you," assumed Snake, watching her expression change back to worry.

"Yeah..." she answered sadly "You know he can't make us go,"

"We can talk about that later. How long have you been sitting here?" asked Snake, his mind drifting back to the sighting of Liquid.

"Uh, couple of minutes. Didn't you hear me when I said I was going to get breakfast?"

"I must had been sleeping, but anyway, did you happen to see Liquid Snake?"

"What?" she asked "He's... dead. Right?" Meryl looked at him hard.

"He was just sitting there," said Snake, turning to point at the chair. But the chair was not vacant as he had planned. Again, Liquid sat there.

"Shit!" Meryl whispered loudly.

Snake reluctantly turned his head away.

"I-I-I didn't even notice him!" Meryl said in shock.

Just then, Liquid stood up out of the chair and started to walk away at a brisk pace.

"What are we going to do? With Metal Gear and this?" Meryl asked her husband who was starting to stand up.

"Do what I do best," said Snake quickly. He stood up and carefully followed the path Liquid had left.

---END CHAPTER 1-  
Thanks for checking it out! Chapter two is coming really soon, I promise.  
Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Please leave review!!!

DCB0428 


End file.
